


運命の一口 (A Bite of Fate)

by notsohardsehun



Series: Dawn of Tales [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kai, M/M, Vampire Clan, Vampire Sehun, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: The actualpromptVampire Sehun one day gets into a fight with Alpha Kai for cornering an innocent young wolf. In the midst of their intense fight, they attacked to kill but - they bite each other and created a bond.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Dawn of Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039602
Comments: 31
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 運命の一口 - Unmei no hitokuchi  
> Maybe I have been a little obsessed with Manga/Manhwa lately

The wolf and vampire clan lived peacefully. They had long forsaken their bloodbath and decided to join hands in forming a better community for themselves. They have realized, killing would only ruin their future generations thus the leaders of the Vampire Clan and Wolf Pack came to an accord; they’d live together peacefully. In the beginning of the accord, there were some disagreement. It was difficult for the two different creatures to accept one another but after years, they began to actually live harmoniously. Some even became friends. Some wolves worked for the vampires and some vampires worked for the wolves.

In the peaceful community lives; Kai and Sehun. They are not friends but they don’t exactly hate each other too. It was just that one time when Kai was a wolf pup and Sehun was an adult vampire (he doesn’t age since the day he was turned into; which was 100 years ago), Kai picked on Sehun’s skin and called him Snow White. Vampire Sehun found the remark upsetting. No one picked on his skin and Kai being a wolf cub had the audacity to comment on his skin. It infuriated him but since Kai was a child, he ignored the other.

Now, Kai is an adult wolf and Sehun remained himself. Kai presented himself as an Alpha Wolf two years ago and everyone in the community was invited to the function. A wolf’s presentation is celebrated grandly; there’d be feast, dancing and music. Sehun was invited too. He found Kai impressive in his all black fur. He had seen countless demonstration through the years and honestly, he felt Kai’s impressive. However, his impression for the other died in one day. 

Kai started to behave infuriatingly – he teased the omega wolves and flirted with the vampires. He’d walk around with his other wolf friends and act as if they’re hooligans. Maybe, they thought they’re the most attractive ones in the pack. It could be, since the female wolves and omegas releases weird scent that fills the air when they see him. Sehun doesn’t fancy wolfs’ stench much but when they release their pheromones it gets too much for him to handle. Some of the vampires get friendly with Kai too. They’d be too touchy and claim how warm he is. Kai obviously loves all the attention and he brags about it. He makes sure to use his handsome face and charming smile anywhere, anytime he could.

Sehun couldn’t understand why Kai behaved in such way.

Sehun was nothing like Kai. Even when he was new into being a vampire, he wasn’t like Kai. He doesn’t remember being human much. All he knew was; he was dying and their count sired him. Sehun behaved very well. He respected the elders and helped them when necessary. He was there when their previous Count signed an accord with the wolves. He hated the wolves but even when he hated them; he helped the wolves when they needed. Even now, he’d help them. Especially those pregnant wolves known as omegas. They’d be walking with their big bellies, groceries in hand and pain in their faces. Sehun hated looking at their pained expression. So, he’d offer to help them. Also, because they look like cute penguins.

As a mixed community; the wolves protected the territory in the morning and during the nights, the vampires would take over. Sometimes, the wolves and vampires will exchange their duties among themselves. It didn’t matter; as long as everyone fulfils their obligation. Sehun was one of it; who’s in charge of night territorial duties and unfortunately one night, Kai joined their force.

“Hello vampires,” he greeted merrily. Sehun rolled his eyes and let the other vampires to indulge to Kai’s questions. “Unfortunately, I had to take Taeyong’s place.” He spoke, walking with Mark and Lucas. Sehun walked ahead and joined Zelo, Siwon and Chang. “This is my first time with all of you. So, what do we need to do?”

“What do the wolves usually do?” Mark asked,

“We’d shift and make rounds. Each of us would do a round each…”

“We’d spread,” Lucas interrupted.

“And I don’t think we’d do that today,” Siwon said all of a sudden. “We’ll go together,” he laughed, “Why not run along with the vampires today, Alpha Kai.” Siwon suggested,

“Ahaa, sure. Why not? I have to shift then…” he said and leaped into a black alpha wolf in matter of seconds. The vampires were silent for some moments. They all stared at Kai in awe, spooked by his ability to transform into a huge black wolf. “We’ll run now…” Siwon said, blinking away from the trance and looked at everyone including Kai.

Sehun glanced at the black wolf and raised his eyebrows when the wolf looked at him. They dwelled in a brief eye to eye duel; not looking away, not cowering away but,

“Sehun? Ready?” Siwon distracted him and

“Yeah,” Sehun looked away. He sent the alpha a look and sped off on his two legs, following Siwon’s lead into the dark woods.

“Are you keeping up with us Alpha!?” Siwon yelled, running swiftly ahead and Sehun glanced back to look at the Alpha. He was in full speed, surpassing Mark and Lucas. He was almost at Sehun’s speed but Sehun scoffed and leaped over a branch easily, gaining more distance. There was an odd satisfaction for being better than Kai and Sehun couldn’t feel any better when the alpha still couldn’t reach him. A small stream was ahead of them and once again it gave Sehun no reason to slow down. Instead he increased his speed and leaped over the stream. With his super senses, he heard the alpha running through the water, splashing water everywhere with his speed. They didn’t slow down until Siwon waved his hand, gesturing them to slow down.

Sehun came to a stop and Kai stood next to him, shaking his fur to dry off. Sehun snarled at the other angrily for splashing water all over him. The alpha ignored him. He moved away and scowled at the other until Mark and Lucas reached them

“You’re quite fast huh, Kai?” they told him.

“I was trying to catch up with this Snow White here but seems like he’s a lot faster.”

Sehun widened his eyes and fumed in anger. He could feel his hands tremble and before Sehun could say anything, Mark questioned Kai, “Who’s Snow White?”

“Him,” Kai jerked his wolf head towards Sehun,

Lucas laughed out loud and Siwon turned to give Sehun a look, “Why would you call him Snow White, Kai?”

“He’s so white and pretty.”

Sehun wished his ears would bleed, eyes to pop out of their sockets. It felt so weird to hear flirts directed for him from Kai and it caused turmoil in his stomach. He wanted to vomit.

“Sehun, Kai’s flirting with you.” Siwon chuckled and slapped Sehun on his shoulder.

“Sehun…” Kai repeated his name while looking at him. “I never knew your name.” he said with a smile,

“You didn’t know Sehun’s name?” Mark laughed, finding the confession amusing. His laugh filled the forest and Sehun’s scowl deepened.

“If I hear you…” Sehun raised his finger, giving that alpha a warning, “call me Snow White once again, I’ll throw you into an ice bath.”

“Mmmh…” Kai hummed playfully and Sehun could see the smirk on his lips behind his brown alpha eyes, “Will you join me?” he teased. He was once again enjoying the attention and Sehun could definitely see it with the way the wolf’s tail is moving languidly from left to right.

“To drown you, I will.” Sehun answered smugly and walked away to fulfil his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one bright morning when Sehun walked out of the forest after his shift. Based on tall-tales; vampires would burn to death under sunlight but only vampires like him knows it’s all man-made tales – a bullshit. All those garlic, sun and torches being able to kill vampires are all made up assumptions and none of it would work to kill a vampire. What kills a vampire is a snap of their head in a swift kill. It sounds easy but tough to attain as vampires are known for their agility.

The possibility of Sehun dying is zero to none but for a very obvious reason he wished he’d die. He stopped in tracks and stared at the scene before him; it was a bit too sketchy – an adult wolf cornering a wolf pup. The adult towered over the young one like a damn poll. Sehun stared as long as he could to understand the situation and clearly heard their conversation. They talked about stealing mangoes. The young one denied stealing them but the adult wolf continued scaring and demanding the pup to admit it.

Sehun was getting angry. He stared at the young one and looked into its scared black eyes. The little one was afraid and he spoke the truth. He didn’t steal the mangoes. The urge to defend the young one rose in him and Sehun stomped towards the adult wolf. The wolf was too absorbed it his scaring that he failed to realize Sehun’s presence. He stood so close and listened to the alpha’s non logical argument – Kai.

Kai was being stupid. For Sehun, the alpha had alpha been tactless and senseless. Sehun tried to keep his calm but the little one started to cry in fear as Kai released his pheromones. An alpha’s pheromones are powerful – they have a lot of purposes. Their pheromones can scare, show dominance and arouse needs. Kai’s pheromones for the time being scared the weak one. Kai lowered his voice and threatened the boy. His aura daunted the young wolf. Sehun felt it was unnecessary. Alpha Kai did not need to be such a bully but he proved to be the biggest bully Sehun had ever seen.

Sehun rolled his eyes in anger. He looked away to spot other wolves who could settle the issue but there were none. In the bubble of his own anger, Sehun grabbed the other to turn around and socked the other in the face in a matter of seconds.

“What the fuck!” Kai growled and punched Sehun back in the face and leaped into his black wolf-self to pounce on Sehun. The vampire escaped Kai’s claws and landed another punched over his sides. “You’re the biggest bully Alpha Kai.” Sehun gritted from behind his vampire fangs and grabbed Kai’s front paws when the other stood on his hind legs, ready to pounce on Sehun once again.

“You had no business in a Wolf’s matter, Vampire Snow White.”

“I told you not to call me a Snow White!” Sehun let go of the alpha’s paws and took the chance to leap on the wolf’s back and punch him continuously. Kai tried to shake Sehun off but obviously he had a leverage. “Run!” Sehun turned to the young wolf and it angered Kai, causing the alpha to roll on the ground. Sehun falls on the ground and this time, Kai gets above him. He bared his huge teeth to Sehun and clawed him on the chest. Sehun kicked him on his stomach and escapes to the open and runs over to Kai again to give him a final blow on the face.

However, he was wrong. Kai grabbed him by the arm and slammed him on the ground, trashed Sehun around like a rattle toy. Sehun tried to escape but Kai’s strong grip on his arm was making it difficult for Sehun to leave. If he pulled away, he’d lose his arm. There was only one thing to do and Sehun faced the alpha and bared his fangs. Kai bared his teeth too and both, at the same time lurched forward for their necks. It was a move to kill but time happened to slow down at that very second their skin pricked.

It was a little too late for them to pull apart; understand what they had done. When Sehun tasted Kai’s blood on his tongue, his limbs weakened. Kai too must have felt the same with the way he slowly moved away. Kai stared at Sehun; at his lips specifically. “I bit you…” Kai mumbled apologetically,

Sehun said nothing. He had nothing to say. Words failed him. Sehun was disappointed at himself. He should have been the wiser one between them and he allowed anger to take over him. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand and stared at Kai who had shifted back into his human form. He shirt was nowhere to be seen but the bite mark on his neck was red, hot and obvious.

“Sehun!”

“Kai!”

Sehun turned to the voice and finds Siwon running to him and behind him, Kai’s pack leader, Yongguk followed.

“What on earth did both of you do?!” Yongguk roared, yelling at Kai and for the first time, Sehun faced a Pack Leader’s wrath. Siwon turned to look at Sehun. He expected the elder to be disappointed but Siwon looked more amused.

“In a broad daylight, fighting like idiots over a kid! What is wrong with you?!” Yongguk looked extremely pissed and Sehun felt he needed to explain the situation. But how? Just then the older alpha turned to look at Sehun, “I can explain…” Sehun spoke politely,

“I don’t need your explanation Sehun. I am more worried about the bite mark on your necks,”

Kai lowered his head like a puppy but he was listening

“It couldn’t mean anything right?” Sehun chuckled nervously and touched the hot bite mark on his neck,

“It would if…” Yongguk looked hesitant. He turned to Siwon and gestured the vampire to explain,

“We’re afraid you both have created a bond.”

“What!?” Sehun gasped softly,

“How is this possible?” Kai mumbled,

Sehun could feel the anger bubbling in him again and this time it’s not for Kai but for himself. He had been so stupid and now they have a possible bond. He should have known Kai was bad news and stayed away quietly. It’s all a nightmare now.

“Blood,” Siwon pointed towards their bleeding mouth. They both have cuts on their lips. That cut transferred blood into their bite, thus creating a very unique bond. It all came like a whirlpool to Sehun now. They have indeed created a bond through the bite. A bond which is likely to change them; their nature.

“You’re saying I’d be a wolf now?” Sehun was surprised by his own sarcastic tone but the reaction he received from both the older wolf and vampire sealed his lips shut.

“We can’t say that but for a wolf to bite someone it means a lot…” Yongguk sighed and looked at Kai, “He marked you.”

“Oh Lord, kill me already.” Sehun felt his head spinning. His head started to pound too. The headache was coming in waves; small but dangerous and it made everything worse. Sehun felt nauseous. “Hey, Sehun you need to calm down alright.” He heard Kai talking to him and Sehun scoffed while looking at his shoes, “Now you can fucking call me by my name huh?” Sehun hissed, holding his head,

“You guys quarrel like lovers…” Siwon snickered and Sehun managed to throw the other a glare.

“He gets on my nerve. I should have slapped him when he has younger.” Sehun massaged his temples and took a deep breath.

“What? What did I do?” Kai asked, pretending to be oblivious.

“You called me Snow White!” Sehun screamed on top of his lungs and strode to the other, “Stop calling me that!”

“I only called you that the other night…” Kai replied carefully but his fear overpowered his confidence with the way Sehun glared at him, “You called me Snow White when you were a puppy!”

“I did?” Kai chuckled awkwardly, scratching his head,

“Fate huh?” Yongguk mumbled, “We signed an accord for this day; to see a union between a vampire and a wolf.”

“What union! This is ridiculous!” Sehun yelled, stomping away from the circle of curious wolves and vampires. Crowd had gathered and for sure news travelled too. It was beginning to get heavy on his shoulder and unlike Kai, Sehun hated the attention. He heard footsteps following him and found, Kai, Yongguk and Siwon coming after him.

“Sehun, stop!” Kai yelled, gripping Sehun by his arm and as a reflex, Sehun swung his punch towards the alpha but Kai avoided the hit swiftly, “Stop punching me!”

“I hate you. I really do.” Sehun gritted baring his fangs. He despises Kai too much and his mere presence angers his existence. Kai looked glum over Sehun’s words but he tried to act cool.

“Sehun, we have to settle this. And stop the violence.” Siwon advised him, coming to stand next to him. He circled his arms around Sehun’s waist and held him. Sehun sighed, cupping his face dejectedly.

“You’re really sad…” Kai mumbled taking timid steps towards Sehun.

“Thank you for noticing,” Sehun answered sarcastically,

“No. I felt it. I feel your emotions.” Kai whispered and gave Yongguk a look. The wolves shared a knowing look and instinctively Yongguk reached to hold Kai.

“I think, it’s quite clear what’s happening.” Yongguk said to Siwon and they wasted no time alarming the elders in the community. Yongguk and Siwon left them alone and Sehun stood alone to brood over his misery. He walked to the side and sat on a bench. He needed the moment alone to reflect on his actions. He had been rash. If took one second to think and consider he wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Now you’re regretting…”

“Get out of my sight,” Sehun chased the other off but Kai was stubborn. He joined Sehun on the bench and sat on the other end.

“I’m really sorry…” Kai whispered, loud enough for Sehun to hear. He sounded remorseful too. “I should have respected you. I’m sure by age you’re way much older than me and looking at your anger earlier… it was justified.”

“Did you just indirectly call me old?” Sehun scoffed and shook his head. Kai sighed too and glanced towards Sehun, “You’re going to find faults on everything I say now, huh?”

“You have been imprudent since day one,”

“I was a kid back then!” Kai argued,

“Now?” Sehun interrupted and scoffed, “Still a kid? Grow up Alpha Kai. It’s my ill fate to be linked to you but if it wasn’t me, do you think you’re suitable for the omegas in your pack? Do you think you have what it takes to be a leader, an alpha?”

Kai widened his eyes and stared back at Sehun. He seemed to be deep in thought and Sehun looked away. He hit the bull’s eye with his words and felt so good about it. Sehun continued to stare ahead, ignoring a silent Kai next to him. The bite on his neck throbbed uncomfortably and soon it began to hurt terribly. Sehun didn’t want to alert anyone but it was starting to show; he felt weird.

“Sehun?” Kai called him but it sounded unclear, “Hey… Sehun!” Kai called again; this time reached closer to hold Sehun. The vampire was ice cold and being someone warm, Kai started to panic. Sehun was whimpering in pain, holding the point where Kai had bitten him. “Sehun, hang on.” Kai said, not knowing what is happening but he began to feel Sehun’s emotions. The vampire was in immense pain but his face showed less than what he was feeling.

“Sehun… what’s wrong?” the alpha shared his warmth with the vampire. He put his arms around the other and held Sehun close. Thankfully, Sehun didn’t punch him. Kai noticed how the whimpers became milder. Sehun began to calm down too and he no longer felt the immense pain. “Sehun…” Kai called again. He wanted to know what caused the pain but Sehun threw him a glare in return.

“Guys,”

Sehun looked up to Siwon and stood up wobbly. He glared at Kai once again when the alpha tried to hold him and Siwon looked at Kai curiously, “Is something wrong?” Siwon asked but before Kai could answer, Sehun intercepted him and mumbled nothing.

Yongguk joined them a while later and shared the news Sehun expected to hear. “You both shall meet the elders of both clan in a while.”

Sehun sighed and frowned, silently suppressing the pain he’s feeling. “You okay there?” Yongguk asked him and walked closer to put his palm over Sehun’s forehead, “You’re burning up,” he noted and sent Siwon a look. The older vampire walked closer too and checked Sehun’s temperature, “You’re ice cold…”

“What’s happening?” Kai asked them worriedly, “I have no idea.” Yongguk answered. Siwon suggested to meet the elders as soon as possible and reluctantly Sehun started walking. However, walking became a lot difficult. He could barely walk in a straight line.

Kai cleared his throat and walked next to Sehun making sure to be ready to hold the other if he was to fall. Kai was completely puzzled on how was the mark reacting to Sehun. Kai glanced towards Sehun hoping that the bite mark is harmless to the vampire. What if it kills him? Kai stopped walking and watched Sehun. A wave of possessiveness greeted him. He wanted to keep the vampire safe and allow no harm to come upon him. Kai began to fear; he was afraid of losing Sehun.

But, why was he feeling such way?

Kai stared in awe when they reached the vampire’s Main Hall; a place where the vampires would gather to discuss matters or have occasions. This was his first time in the Main Hall and he began to feel the powers of the vampires. There were statues of the previous Counts on the sides in a straight line and each had a calm expression on their faces. However, what greeted him in the middle of the hall on a large Vatican chair was the opposite of calm. Kai swallowed nervously.

He was glad that his Alpha was there too. Kai glanced at Alpha Changmin and hoped for an assurance but his alpha spared no look. Kai pouted slightly and focused on the vampires. Obviously, everyone’s attention was on Sehun. Sehun went over to his Count and knelt before the dazzling man. “I don’t feel good.” Sehun expressed. The Count chuckled, “Change looms around you, Sehun.” Count Shin announced. “It’ll start to fight for its place in you and sow the dead.”

“What is, it?” Sehun asked, silently hissing over the sudden piercing on his mark. He mentally cursed Kai.

“This is a matter we can’t possibly put to words, Sehun.” Kai’s Alpha speaks, walking over to Sehun with compassion in his eyes. Sehun felt better immediately but he needed a distinctive comfort. “But for now, you’ll have to accept the wolves’ lifestyle.”

Sehun sighed in displease and stared at the floor. “I better not start shifting into a wolf,” he grumbled silently but Count Shin laughed, “I assure you, that won’t happen. Our nature is fixed. We can’t be anything else yet a bond is forming between the two of you.”

“Do you feel him, Kai?” Changmin faced Kai and asked. Kai nodded. He had been feeling Sehun’s emotions since the bite and it was making him restless and anxious. The hate from the vampire was too much for him. He never felt such hatred. “What do you feel?” Changmin questioned again and Kai glanced towards the kneeling Sehun and swallowed.

“I feel restless, anxious and sad…”

“No. What does Sehun feel?” Count Shin asked,

“He hates me so much. He loathes me. He’s angry and upset; very displeased.”

“So, what Sehun feels is making you restless and sad?”

Kai nodded again. He felt cold all of a sudden when the elders shared a look. He glanced towards Sehun too and the vampire began to relax. But it wasn’t a good one. He was accepting the fate. Sehun knew what’s happening and curiously, feeling lost, Kai turned back to the elders for answers. Like Sehun said, Kai felt so naïve among all of them. He lacked of understanding. He is not wise.

“You both are affecting each other emotionally. The bond between the two of you is a bond of emotions.” Count Shin explains, “So, if Sehun’s upset, you’ll feel it and vice versa.”

“And for Sehun, the bite mark will be painful if Kai is upset or sad.” Changmin says, “A typical ‘ _mate’_ symptoms.”

“How complicated more can this be?” Sehun complained and pushed his hair back with a sigh. He was tired; extremely tired and it was wearing him off. He craved for a glass of cold blood; preferably a human’s but he’d be thankful for any.

“So, what do we do now?” Kai asked, noticing Sehun’s condition. He wanted Sehun to have a rest.

“If we’re to look at this in a way, you both have indirectly become a pair.” Changmin stated in a calm manner. “ _Mates_ , the wolves would say.”

Sehun growled a little, hating the idea of being mates with a childish, stupid person and a wolf above everything else. What did he even do to deserve this?

“And I suggest, it’s best for the both of you to learn about each other,” Changmin smiled, “Get to know and understand each other,” Count Shin continued,

“Can I avoid him?” Sehun asked all of a sudden,

“I’m afraid not. Wolves are family oriented Sehun, and either way Kai would need you around.”

Sehun released a humourless laugh and cupped his face in utter disbelief. He couldn’t take any information more regarding their bond. It’s cursed to make Sehun’s life difficult. It’s already making his life difficult. He used to be free and alone, a master of his own life. Now he has an extra baggage to carry along.

“Is there no way to undo this bond?” Kai asked, surprising Sehun with his question. For the first time Sehun witnessed a serious expression on Kai’s face. Even his tone was different. He carried himself higher. Sehun watched Kai until he hears a long sigh from Changmin and Shin. Sehun turned to look at them, “Death does.”

Sehun stilled. No matter how much he hated Kai, he wouldn’t want Kai to be hurt, injured or dead. Kai turned to look at Sehun and lowered his gaze, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled and his apology repeated endlessly in Sehun’s mind. Kai was chivalrous to apologize first but why was he apologizing? “You don’t have to die…” Sehun expressed his thoughts unconsciously and it surprised everyone in the room,

“Sehun,” Count Shin raised his voice in an alarming manner and glared at Sehun. “We shall not tolerate this kind of behaviour here, in this holy room.”

“I apologise Count Shin but that wasn’t my intention. What I meant to say was…” Sehun glanced at the other and surprisingly, Kai looked calm. He surely felt what Sehun meant with his words,

“He doesn’t need to sacrifice himself to break the bond.” Sehun shared a look with the young alpha hoping that even if there was such thought in his mind, he should drop them. Sehun finally stood on his feet and bowed his head in respect to both the elders in the room. “I believe my rash action had brought all of us to this moment of surprise and I apologise.” He then straightened up and sent Kai a look, “I won’t promise a rainbow ride. I lived hundreds of years alone and adapting to a wolf’s lifestyle will be difficult for me,”

“Sehun…” Kai tried to reach out to Sehun but he stops midway to give Sehun a pained look. Sehun felt a pinch in his neck and continued to stare at Kai until the alpha looks away. Sehun felt guilty. He had pressured the young alpha into taking responsibility for Sehun’s rash actions. “Anyways, I’ll try my best to compromise. I believe, both of us will be living each other’s life now.”

“Sehun’s right, Kai.” Changmin interrupted, “You’ll be living a vampire’s life too. So, adapt to it.”

“Sure, alpha.” Kai mumbled.

Just as they were about to leave the hall, Changmin called them back and hesitated. Sehun found the situation alarming. “There’s something I forgot to mention,” Changmin said, particularly looking at Sehun. So, the matter is highlighted for Sehun. “What is it?” he asked,

“You know…” The alpha hesitated on his words. Sehun raised his eyebrows and waited patiently but his heart was beating erratically. “The mating season,”

Sehun paled on spot and Kai started choking on his spit, getting into a coughing sprint. “It’s getting worse isn’t it?” Sehun grumbled loudly, almost punching his fist into the air but he regained his senses and took a deep breath. “Please don’t tell me, I have to be his sexual partner.”

“We don’t know…” Changmin answered apologetically. “You can try hooking up with someone else but I doubt the bond will allow you to do so.”

\--//--

Kai stood outside the Main Hall and stared at the path Sehun left. The vampire dashed out as soon as he could and did not turn to look at anyone or wait for anyone. He was clearly upset. Kai could still feel Sehun’s emotions. He sighed and walked back slowly. It was already starting to feel different; he has a _mate_. Not that he was excited about it but the bite mark and constant looming presence of someone else reminded him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Kai came across his friends. They laughed and mocked him. He felt embarrassed. It was embarrassing the way they put it; him being an alpha, mating with a vampire – it’s is a disgrace, they say. He wasted his bloodline to a vampire who couldn’t bare him any child. His bloodline end with him. Kai frowned unhappily and clenched his fists. Their words do not concern him. He however, was more concern on controlling his emotions so Sehun wouldn’t be affected.

He began to long for Sehun. They were together half hour ago and yet he yearned to be with the other again. He kicked the pebbles as he walked back to his own home. His parents probably heard the news. He dreaded to go home. His father has great temper and it scared Kai. He was supposed to fulfil his parents dreams of getting a sweet omega but now he got himself hooked with a vampire. He felt like a disgrace and disappointment; even his _mate_ – Sehun hates him.

“I heard of what happened.” Kai swallowed when his father stood by the door, with his arms folded by his chest. “I am sorry, father.” Kai apologized with his eyes and head lowered. He was prepared for a blow but it didn’t come. Kai looked at his father and found the man’s saddened expression. “How’s the vampire doing?” he asked and Kai widened his eyes in surprise. “I don’t know. He left so soon.”

“I suggest you to stay with the vampire for a while Kai. We don’t know what he could be going through but since he’s your supposed mate, you shouldn’t leave him alone.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Kai asked,

“Isn’t it too late?” His father scoffed and turned away. Kai took a deep breath; at least he wasn’t angry. Kai went to his room and freshened up. He wanted to rest but Sehun’s condition was more important so he rushed out as soon as he got ready and asked around for Sehun’s place. He found Mark and Lucas together and greeted them. He was nervous and they saw it through him,

“Ahaaa, Alpha Kai.” They greeted. “You’ve always liked Sehun huh?” Mark teased with a giggle, “No wonder you exchanged duties with Taeyong and took your chance to bite him.” Lucas laughed, enjoying Kai’s misery more than anything at the moment.

“No. That wasn’t it.” Kai tried to explain, “We had a fight and we went for the neck.” He mumbled, “Unconsciously, marking him in the process.”

They laughed loudly, clearly not believing a word he said. That frustrated him. “Can you tell me where he lives? I have to check if he’s okay?”

“Prince Charming wants to check on his princess.” They laughed again and thankfully in between their own humour they gave directions to Sehun’s place. Kai left them alone to laugh and tease him. He quickly walked along the small path into the woods and looked out for a huge white house, surrounded by pine trees. Kai stared at his foreign surrounding as its quietness felt new to him. It was too quiet for his wolf’s mind and slowly he finds the said house.

Kai leaped over the balcony and headed in right away. Being in close presence to Sehun, he felt the vampire’s distress and that made him anxious. Kai found Sehun groaning in pain on the couch in the middle of a wide living room and knelt next to the other instantly. “What are you doing here?” Sehun groaned angrily and began to sit up straight but Kai pushed him down and hushed him, “Rest. You’ll be fine now.”

“I don’t need you here…” Sehun mumbled, blocking his eyes’ view with his arm. Kai noticed Sehun looked better. His breathing slowed down and he wasn’t frowning in pain. He felt at ease too.

“I wanted to be here…” Kai mumbled but for a second, he wondered if he really wanted to be here or was it because he was prompted to look for Sehun. Sehun snorted and massaged his forehead, “Thanks. I feel better.” He mumbled and Kai widened his eyes at the other, gaping like a fish out of water. Sehun thanked him.

“I remember feeling like this when I first presented as an alpha,” Kai spoke, unconsciously sharing his story. “I was feverish and stuck by my mother for comfort.”

“I am not transforming into a wolf,” Sehun mumbled as a matter of fact and Kai chuckled, “I am relating your situation to my experience.” He felt useless and hopeless but it made him feel at ease. Kai continued to watch Sehun and admired the other. He was ethereal; a true beauty.

“How long are you going to keep staring?” Sehun glanced at him and got up from the couch. He looked healthy and fresh, fair skin glowing and he felt light and relaxed. Kai smiled and followed the other to the kitchen where the vampire filled a glass with cold blood from the fridge. Sehun took a sip. Kai scrunched his nose in disgust but kept watching until Sehun returned his gaze with a raise of his eyebrows. Kai swallowed nervously and looked away; Sehun lips was covered with blood and instead of hating it, Kai loved it. He loved how red reflected on Sehun’s skin.

“What’s wrong?”

“You look good in red,” Kai confessed and the vampire stopped sipping his cold blood to glare, “Are you flirting?”

“No,” Kai shook his head, “You look alluring.” Kai licked his lips and chuckled nervously. He felt hot around the neck and avoided looking at Sehun. “Oh Lord, are you in heat?” Sehun hollered, keeping the glass by the side to stomp towards Kai. Being an alpha, Kai doesn’t get intimidated but for once Kai felt like hiding away. However, he stood still and welcomed Sehun in his space. He heard his wolf purr and instinctively, Kai leaned towards Sehun to take a deep breath of the other.

“I am not going into a rut but the sight of your lips tainted in fresh blood…”

“Turned you on?”

“You can say that,” Kai snickered and lowered his eyes to Sehun’s lips. “I don’t know how this is possible but I’d want to ravish those lips of yours…” he whispered huskily and glanced up to see Sehun looking at him. Sehun remained silent but Kai could hear his erratic heartbeat.

“I can smell your pheromones,” Sehun muttered,

“Are you affected?” Kai smirked, trailing Sehun’s pearl white features with his eyes and when he lands his eyes on Sehun’s lips, he licked his own.

“It takes a lot to get me naked, Alpha Kai.” Sehun scoffed and took a step back, “And I don’t get affected during the wolf’s mating season,”

“So… how do you want me to get you naked, Vampire Sehun?” Kai smirked and pushed his way into Sehun’s space. He was enjoying the push and pull. It felt surreal especially when Sehun hated his guts.

“For sure not your pheromones or flirtations.” Sehun rolled his eyes and went back to his glass. Kai smirked and leaned against the wall. He watched until Sehun let out an uncomfortable groan, “I have to head out.”

“You want me to follow you?” Kai asked with a smile, still trying his luck to flirt shamelessly.

“You want to be called a dog, don’t you?” Sehun scoffed and felt the bite against his neck throb. He glanced towards Kai and found the other smiling too widely; revealing his perfect teeth and weird dimple.

“I would, if you be my master.” Kai smirked and waited for Sehun’s reaction. Sehun tapped his pale fingers over the countertop and shut his eyes. “Could you leave?” Sehun said, “I really have to go…”

“I want to see you again,” Kai declared.

“Do whatever you want, just don’t annoy me.”

Kai whistled and took a few steps closer to Sehun who was washing his glass with the tap water. “If I do this?” he whispered as he blowed on the fresh mark above the juncture of Sehun’s neck. Sehun tilted his head slightly and remained silent. Kai couldn’t sense Sehun’s emotions but he felt the mark projecting his own sentiments. It throbbed.

“Tell me, how often do you wolves get horny?” Sehun grumbled, moving away.

Kai watched Sehun with a smirk and caught a sight of Sehun’s pink cheeks. _Vampires blush too_. “Depends on how alluring their mate is,” Kai answered smugly and avoided a ladle coming his way. “I’m leaving…” Sehun announced again but this time he ignored Kai and headed to the door,

“Take care Snow White…” Kai teased, testing the dangerous water with his luck. Sehun shot him a glare immediately, “You’re insufferable. Get out of my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcomed.
> 
> talk to me [twitter](https://twitter.com/gohardsehun)


End file.
